Save me
by TheeeePunkin
Summary: Not very good at summaries, Bur let's see.. When Dean meets the mysterious Cat, his life turned upside down. But happiness isn't for long. Let's just say everyone has their own demons from the past. Can he save her? Or will he lose the only woman he ever truely loved? Dean Ambrose/ OC Mentions of other Wrestlers, too. But the main characters are Dean, Roman and later the Undertaker
1. Chapter 1

**Heey guys :3  
Punkin here :)**

 **This is my first WWE Story, so please be easy :**

 **.. Just kidding, give it to me xD**

 **Anyway, Dean might be a bit OC, but I like him this way. It's hard to write him, but I'm trying.**

 **If you find mistakes just tell me :)**

 **I DON'T OWN WWE OR ANY CHARACTER FROM THEM. ONLY CAT. SHE'S MINE! Muahahaaha**

"What a night.."  
He stood outside of the arena smoking a cigarette. Slowly he inhaled and exhaled the smoke while he finally felt himself relaxing.  
"Bro! There you are. I looked everywhere for you!" Roman approached him, black hair framing his face and hanging over his shoulders. "What happened back in there? That was awesome!"  
Dean chuckled. "Dunno. Ya know I don't to think in there."  
Roman just nodded smiling and let his eyes scan the parking lot where they currently stood.  
"Ya know, ya haven't been that bad there either, man."  
The Samoan laughed while looking back at the blonde. "That a compliment, Dean?"  
Dean just took another inhale of smoke, chuckled and shook his head.  
While Roman again scaned the area he flicked the dying rest of his cigarette away. They stood in silence for a while, before he felt Roman tapping him on the shoulder. Dean turned his head to follow his gaze curious.  
There in the back of the parking lot sat someone, watching the superstars. Suddenly piercing blue eyes met dark green ones and the little hair in his neck started standig up. His whole body was prickling while he couldn't draw his eyes away from the girls. His heart started pounding against his ribcage fast while he felt Romans gaze on him.  
"Bro, you okay?"  
"Y-Yeah" Dean cursed himself for this little stutter.  
"Did" Roman looked at him disbelieving. "Did you just stutter?!"  
"Well, I didn't." Dean lied very bad. "But if I had, it would be 'cause of her stare. Have ya ever seen eyes like hers?"  
He felt as though she would look right in his soul.  
What's wrong with him?  
Fuck, how she looks.. Never seen eyes like this, that's for sure. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What the hell am I still doin' here? Go on, Ambrose, one foot in front of the other. Right, left, right, left. Did I seriously just started sweating?! How old are ya, Ambrose?  
Dean mentally slapped himself a few dozen times for acting like a teenager, before Roman finally clapped him on the shoulder getting him to move a bit forward.  
"Go on, big Bad." He laughed.  
Yeah yeah, fuck you too.  
But still. Slowly Dean went to the girl, nervous as hell, but still. It was as if he was drawn to her.  
What the fuck is going on here?!  
"Hey" He felt dumb. Like, really really dumb.  
The girl sat in front of him, knees at her stomach and looked up at him, surprised.  
She wore a light black hoodie and a dark washed jeans with holes at both knees.  
"H-Hey"  
Her voice was light, young, even though he guessed she couldn't be much younger than he himself.  
"Can I sit?" he asked while pointing at the space next to her.  
The girl nodded while she took her hood down and revealed long black hair.  
Yeah. What now? Oh shit. It's not usually that hard to talk to woman.  
Dean cursed inwardly.  
Usually the women lay at his feet, losing their pants just with a grin from him.  
"I'm Cat" She said while turning her head to look at him, a grin spreading over her face. "Since you seem to struggle with starting a conversation."  
I like her.  
Dean laughed softly. "Well, I'm Dean"  
She nodded still grinning. "I know, Mister. You two are the reason I went here. You were good out there tonight by the way."  
Dean nodded. "Thanks"  
Silence again.  
She raised an eyebrow. "Sure you are Dean Ambrose? I mean, you're so silent and ya know, you seem kinda nervous."  
He saw her sticking her tongue out at him and laughed. "Well, it's not everyday that I went to smoke outside here and a mysterious little girl stares at me."  
Now Cat laughed. "That's really hard to believe, ya know. And by the way, I'm no little girl."  
Dean started to feel comfortable again. He smiled while he popped a cigarette in his mouth.  
Just as he was about to lighten it, it was away. He blinked and slowly looked over at Cat, who just winked at him while she started smoking.  
"You're damn quick." he stated while putting another between his lips. This time she let him have the cigarette and stuck her tongue out again.  
"Well, where do ya come from? Your accent is pretty strong."  
"Germany"  
Huh? Done something wrong?, Dean asked himself, when she wouldn't say any more.  
Well, better make up for it.  
His brain was working way to fast for him to catch up. And again there were a few minutes of silence between the two.  
Then he felt her shiver next to him and looked at her.  
"Cold?"  
Cat nodded while he shrugged his leather jacket off and put it around her shoulders.  
"Don't even start to argue.", he cut her up before she even started. Cat just closed her mouth again.  
Aand I made up., he thought hapoy with himself when she finally smiled at him. "Thanks"  
They sat in comfortable silence this time and smoked, until Roman moved over to the two of them.  
"Yo Dean." he said a few feet away.  
Dean glared at him.  
He better have a damn good reason or I might just kill him right here and now.  
"Oh stop looking at me like that. You can kill me later." The Samoan laughed while Cat just looked from Roman at him and back again.  
"What do ya want?" Dean asked and sighed.  
Still better be good, Roman..  
"We have to go. All the others are gone by now. Even Cena went home."  
Dean shook his head. Cena always remains till everyone was already gone. Why was a mistery and he certainly doesn't want to know.  
"I'll be there in a sec."  
Roman waved at Cat and went to their rental car.  
Dean turned to face Cat and grinned. "Will ya be here tomorrow?"  
Cat smiled sadly. "Only have a one-day-ticket."  
Again Deans brain started working very fast, till he mentally slapped himself again. Who was he? A WWE- Superstar. Had he rally just been thinking about how he'd get Cat in there with him?  
Cat watched him with a raised eyebrow.  
He just laughed. "I'm silly sometimes. Don't break your nice little head over this no-ticket-thing."  
He winked at her. "We'll meet here. At, let's say, 'bout 6 pm?"  
She looked confused, but nodded nevertheless.  
When he got up, she followed and started moving out of his leather jacket, till he stopped her by laying his hand on her shoulder.  
"Take it with ya." He winked again. "As a pledge. So I can be sure I'll see ya again, Starlight."  
And with that he turned around and moved with big steps over to Roman, who was already waiting in the car.  
"Well, that was horrible to watch, man."  
"Oh shut the fuck up and drive Roman" he snarled while his thoughts still tangled around a certain black haired girl with green eyes and a little smile curved his lips upward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyho :)  
Just so you know; I don't think I'll write anything about the matches. I tried it. Often. In the end I nearly shot myself.**

 **So don't be mean.. And I don't really follow the Storylines. That's really too confusing and I can't remember every match.**

 **Sooo.. Again:**

 **I DON'T OWN WRESTLEMANIA OR ANY CHARACTER OTHER FROM CAT**

 **Have fun :3**

Dean Ambrose stood against the wall at the parking lot next to the arena and smoked.  
It was hard catching him there without a cigarette tangling from his lips. It calmed him. And that was exactly what he needed right now.  
Tonight he and Roman would have a match against these Dudleyjerks. He wasn't afraid of them. Never. But last night hadn't been as relaxing as he would have wished it to be.  
Although.. Thinking 'bout it, I can't really complain.  
A smile crept upon his lips as he thought about the little blackhead he dreamed about.  
"Thinkin' about.." He took his phone out and looked at the display. 6:10pm.  
Doesn't have to mean anything., he reminded himself.  
Nevertheless the lump in his stomach grew bigger the more time went by.  
"Ya know, it's fun watching ya, Ambrose."  
His head shot up and a grin spread over his face. "Yeah well, ya seen enough or do ya wanna have a pic?" Cat laughed warmly and stomped her cigarette out while she went to stand next to him. She wore the same clothes as yesterday and even his jacket still hung from her shoulders, making her look very small.  
"Oh, I've seen enough pictures of you to know exactly how ya look."  
He grinned, turned to her and held his right hand over her eyes, effective making her blind.  
"Then go on, Starlight." he grinned  
She laughed and it took everything in him to not join her.  
"Gray-blue piercing eyes," She moved her hand up to his face, directly finding the right spot and ghosting her fingertips over his left eye. He shivered slightly.  
"Short dirty blond beard stubble," Now her fingertips ghosted over his cheek, makind him close his eyes again.  
"This curly chaos up there, just slightly darker than yer beard" He felt her comping through his hair and sighed inwardly as she moved her hand away again.  
What. The. Fuck?!  
Dean couldn't understand it. What the hell was with this girl that made him like this? He already felt his knees turn to jelly. It wasn't normal. Not once had someone made him feel like this.  
And she is just touching my face! Well okay, I already felt like a damn schoolboy yesterday, but this? Damn Ambrose! Get it together!  
And than she again moved her hand and his whole resolve broke when she ghosted her finger over his lips. He was just about to draw her against him and kiss her senseless, when she spoke.  
"And full red lips for which every girl would kill ya." She took his hand away and grinned innocently up at him. "How am I that far?"  
"Damn good, woman.", he grumbled at her which just made her laugh.  
Dean got the impression that she knew exactly 'how she was that far'.  
"C'mon", he said, took her hand and dragged her with him.  
"Where are we going?", she asked curious, when he went to move the stone he laid down to hold the door a few inches open, away.  
"Backstage. Wher'else?" He turned towards her and smirked.  
She suddenly staid still and looked at him with big eyes. "B-Backstage?"  
Dean raised an eyebrow quizzically.  
Did I do something wrong.. Again?  
Suddenly a big grin spread over her face and she jumped up and down like a little girl on her birthday.  
The blonde had to laugh, to which she just slapped him playfully.  
"I never once went backstage anywhere." she explained.  
Dean tried to define the look her face took for a second but it was gone as fast as it came.  
She schooed him forward, to which he just laughed. But eventually he walked in first.  
"What's with this stone?"  
"Oh. Just lay it down outside next to the door. I put in in between here when I went smoking. Triple Ass won't allow me to have a key for this door. Says if we wanna go for a smoke we should do it out in the front." He shook his head as if to emphasize his words.  
The next thing he knew was how Cats hand suddenly lay in his. A bit shocked he looked down at their joined hands. But as soon as the girl noticed his glance, she took her hand away, muttering a soft "Sorry"  
He grinned and clasped her hand again with his.  
"Never say I don't like it, did I?" he answered her unspoken question which made her smile again.  
"God, good. I hate big crowds. And I only know you, so.."  
He chuckled softly and showed her around a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, chapter 3 already here, even if noone's reading right now^^**

 **I'm kinda obsessed with this story right now. So chances are good this'll be ready before anyone even notice it's here :D**

 **LIKE ALWAYS:**

 **I DON'T OWN WWE OR ANY CHARACTER OTHER THAN CAT**

 **.. Even though I wouldn't complain about having an Dean Ambrose sitting here *fangirlmoment* :D**

 **Anyway; Have Fuun :)**

At nearly 8pm, Cat could add a few people to her I-do-know-list.

Dean had introduced her to a few securitys, so no one would dare to wonder who she was or even dare to kick her out. He'd made sure of this.

He ignored the funny jumping of his stomach when he felt Cat moving closer to him.

They met quite a few wrestlers and Divas too. Not many of them talked to Dean and she got the feeling that he really wasn't very popular. But he didn't seem to care, so she just shrugged her shoulders, grabbed his hand tighter and smiled while walking next to him.

They talked a lot. About wrestling, his life, how he'd gotten here and that he would need her to sit backstage today to watch the match or he couldn't concentrate, to which she just laughed and nodded.

The whole time through, Dean held her hand in his. The few people around who seem to care gave him a few looks saying 'We need to talk' or 'Explain. Now.', but he doesn't really gave a shit. It wasn't as if he'd usually tell them all anything about his damn life.

So they were currently walking up to Dean and Romans locker room, hoping to find the Samoan sitting in there. Dean was worried. Roman usually wasn't that late. And they hadn't seen him today.

"Maybe he got stuck in traffic?" Cat suggested next to him.

He nodded while ruffling trough his blonde curly mess. "Yeah wouldn't be the first time. I tell him the whole time through he can walk too, but guess what? The Big Dog is afraid to run into a bunch of fans. Sometimes I don't get him, ya know? What could possibly be bad with runnin' into a handful girls who're deeply in love with ya?" There was a big goofy smile on his lips just at the imagination. Seriously this had to be the dream of every guy!

Cat laughed hard, she nearly doubled over and when she was ready she had to remove tears from her eyes.

"Sure. You'd be the last guy to tell them to piss off, right?" She asked sarcastically through a few little chuckles.

"Well sure. Why should I?" he raised an eyebrow at her, when she wasn't answering and instead shook her head again smiling.

They stood in front of the locker room, when she finally talked.

"Ya know, I guess it's not just only this big good side of 'bein' loved' by everyone. Yeah sure they love ya, but there are many out there who're obsessed with you, too. These kind of girls would happily tie you to the bed and never let ya go. I think Roman just doesn't want to hurt anyone or.. ya know.." She looked up at him with a small smile. "Maybe he's just careful?"

"I wouldn't complain 'bout bein' cuffed to the bed ya know." He smirked suggentionly.

Cat laughed softly, but it wasn't nearly half as warm as it had been the rest of the day.

His gaze slid down to the woman next to him. There was a faraway look on her face. And for the first time in the last hours she seemed a bit fragile.

I guess she's not as tough as I thought. Oh damn. That's my fault now? Now I really wanna hug her. Would be weird.. or not? I dunno. I mean.. I don't even know if she wants me to hug her right now. Or any time. And what if not? Then I'm an idiot. Okay, I already am a fucking idiot.

And a coward.., he added when she gazed back up at him and the look was away again. She stuck her tongue out at him and went to open the door to slid into the room first.

Oh damn it! Can't ya just once makin' it easy for me up there?

Dean cursed over his messed-up head while he walked in after Cat.

"There you are! I was looking every-fucking-where for ya!" Dean cursed when he saw Roman standing in the locker room laughing with one of his cousins and went over to poke a finger in the larger mans chest. The twin laughed at the two brothers and mumbled something. Which one of them it was, was a mistery to him. He wasn't sure how Roman tell the two of them apart.

Jimmy- or Jey- turned and started to go away when he saw Cat standing beside the door.

Without another single glance towards Dean, the twin made his way over to stand in front of her.

"So you are that little mistery everyone's talking about, mh?" He was still smiling and Dean felt an uncomfortable twist in his chest when she smiled hesitantly back up at him.

"Calm down, bro. Jey just wants to talk to her." Roman whispered from behind and laid a hand on his shoulder to stip him from rushing back to Cats side.

Dean nodded tense but still couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Hello to ya too, Mister-without-manners" she started, still smiling, which made him smirk again and relax a bit. "To who am I even talking and why is everyone talking 'bout me?"

Jey laughed and turned around to Dean. "I know why you like her."

But before the dirty blonde could answer, Jey turned back around to face Cat again, which had her arms crossed over her chest and watched him with an expecting glare. Even with Deans big leather jacket she looked quite expressive right now.

"I'm Jey Uso, Romans cousin and twin brother from my.. well, brother Jimmy. But I look better. And I'm funnier than him."

Dean rolled his eyes and he didn't even need to turn to know Roman did the same. They had had this conversation a few times before.

"And well, everyone's talking because you're with Ambrose here. And since you're here, we even saw him smile a few times."


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN WWE OR ANY CHARACTER OTHER THAN CAT**

 **Next one here. Would make me happy if I could get a review so far if you like it or not**

Cat sat in the backstage area where Dean told her to wait for him. She still couldn't believe he made her wait back here instead of sitting out there at the ring with the rest of the crowd.

In fact she couldn't believed anything happening right now. She had met Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns! And she hadn't only got a lame autograph or a picture, no, she had gotten to be.. friends (?) with them. Or at least with Dean. She hadn't got the chance to really talk to Roman the last two days. But he didn't seem to be against her hanging out with his best friend.

Cat had never even dreamed about anything like this. And it certainly wasn't her plan when she saw him yesterday after the match at the parking lot. No. In fact she was about to crush there until she'd found an hotel.

Or better; Until I could afford an hotel.

And now she was here again. Laughing with him, talking with him. He was a normal guy. Well, this little crazyness aside.

Cat sighed and smiled while she cuddled herself deeper into the couch she currently sat down of.

Their match had been good until Lesnar showed up. Her gaze darkened when she rewind it in her head. It had been unfair. She cursed him with everything she had.

When Roman speared Dean instead of Lesnar and these two started fighting each other as well she stopped watching.

She would need to wash their hot-heads later. She certainly wouldn't let them ruin their friendship just because of a mistake. Even if she onky knew them since yesterday. She owed it them both, even if they didn't knew anything about it.

The last hour before they had to go into the ring she had seen how deep their friendship really was. It's another thing to see them right beside you than in the Tv.

"Don't break that little head of yours, Starlight."

Cat turned around to see Dean lean against the doorframe looking exhaust.

"What happened out there?", she asked softly and stood up to help him sit down.

He cursed and muttered more than just one 'fuck' under his breath until she'd seated him on the couch.

"I thought ya watched?" he chuckled but it sounded hollow.

"Yeah I did but Roman didn't speared you 'cause he wanted to, stupid. He was going for Lesnar and that Shitface dodged at the last moment making Roman fly against you instead of him."

Dean looked up at her disbelieving until she handed him the remote control to replay it. A look of horror crept up in his face as he realized she was right.

"I told you you Dumbass!"

Both of them turned their heads to the doorframe where now Roman leaned against barely on his feet.

Cat changed her gaze from one to the other and back again.

Dean seemed to shrink under his intense glare.

"Ya know you could just call it a mistake and get over it." she said as though she was talking to little boys. Roman nodded and his face softened again when Dean finally nodded too.

"Good. Now that ya love each other again" she gestured to Roman "Why don't you come over here and sit down. You look like shit."

"Happy to see you too, baby girl." he grumbled but turned to close the door and did as she told him.

The two sat next to each other awkwardly until Roman found his voice again.

"Brothers?" he hold his pinky out for Dean who hooked it with his own and laughed. "Brothers, dumbass"

Cat let a breath out she didn't even knew she was holding.

They stayed like this a few minutes, the two Superstars heavy breathing and cursing as they were obviously in a great amound of pain. And Cat standing next to Dean.

She wasn't sure if she should sat down next to him or not. There was still space enough for her but she'd have to sit against him and that thought made her nervous. And not only because of the obvious pain and the way he hold his arm protectively over his ripcase.

She had only just decided to stay, when she felt a hand close around her wrist. Next thing she knew she sat on the couch next to Dean.

"Told ya Starlight, don't break that little head of yours." he whispered in her ear and moved his arm to allow her to cuddle against him.

"But what's with your pain?" she asked with big eyes feeling a blush creep up her pale skin.

Oh shit. He wants me to cuddle with him. Oh fuck fuck fuck. I can't really say no, right? More importantly I don't really think I.. wanna say no, do I? But what if I hurt him more? Aaaah, c'mon up there! Work y-

"I had worse", he mumbled and draw her against him, taking the choice from her.

Roman was softly snoring when Cat carefully adjusted her position to not lay on his rips too much.

She was confused as hell. Why would he wants to cuddle with her? He was.. Well, he. He could have every girl. And here she laid against him in the backstage area of the WWE arena, his best friend sleeping beside him after they'd beaten each other up only half an hour ago.

Never even in my wildest dreams I expected a day to end like this.

She felt Dean chuckling beside her.

"Shit. Did I just said that out loud?" The blush has deepened of that she was sure of.

"Don't break your heard Starlight." he whispered again "It's not the end of the day. We have plenty of time to get up later."

She felt herself smiling when he pressed a soft kiss on top of her head and her eyes drift close. She hasn't slept last night and today had been very exhausting.

Before they even knew it the two of them were sleeping as well.

It was Jey who found them nearly two hours later. He was looking for Roman to tell him this one new joke he heard from Jimmy.

"You better be in here, Rome. I looked everywhere el-"

Jey fell silent the moment he opened the door and saw the scene in the room.

Roman Reigns, his cousin, this mountain of a man, sat on the left end of the couch, his legs sprawled away from him. One arm still around his ripcase and the other on top of the back from said couch. His head laid back, his mouth open and he snorred softly.

Next to him laid Dean Ambrose, the lunatic fringe, crazyness in person, both of his arms placed protectively around the girl which was curled up against him. His head laid on top of hers and he had a small smile on his lips. He looked younger and if Jey had to be serious with himself, he didn't recognize this man as Dean Ambrose.

The girl in his arms, aka the little mistery had her face pressed against his chest. As though she would love to slip inside of him. She looked older as if the weight of the entire world laid on her.

Her black hair framed her face and fell losely down on her shoulders. She still wore Deans leather jacket in which she looked as small as a child.

Jey shook his head and smiled.

He had heard quit a lot about this girl. Rumors spread fast here at WWE. Whereever you went, even the security guys were talking about her. More about Dean treating them but still.

Everyone talked about the girl who made the lunatic smile.

Oh, they won't forgive me this for a really really long time.., he said to himself, took a picture as fast as he could, went back out and closed the door again. A few feet away from the door, he coughed and grinned.

"Showtime"

Then he started shouting Romans name and where the hell he was.

When he heard someone fell from the couch, he smiled happily and hummed to himself while he put his hands in his pockets and ran away.

They would hate it even more if another one'd find them like this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go. It's starting to bring a bit light into the darkness.**

 **Have Fun reading and pleease review.**

 **I do not own WWE or any characters except for Cat**

One week later..

Cat waved at Roman who smiled at her.  
"Hey, baby-girl. Good to see you.""  
She smiled up at the big man. "Yeah you too."  
"What took you so long? The show's on for nearly one hour already."  
Cat shrugged with her shoulders and smiled apologetic. "The train was late and I had to walk from the train station till here, so.."  
She trailed off and looked up at him while they started to walk into the backstage area.  
"You traveled with the train? Haven't you got a driver's licence?"  
"Yeah, but rental cars were expensive back there."  
And I can't exactly tell ya that I hitch-hiked to this town.., Cat thought feeling slightly bad for lying at him.  
She had been with the men every day for the last week, following them into every town with Dean's jacket still with her as his pledge that he'd see her again. Every time she tried to give it back to him he shrugged her off, saying she should take it a bit longer.  
Roman nodded and turned to look at her, his black hair hanging loosely over his shoulders.  
"You can drive with us from now on."  
Cats head swung upward and she opened her mouth to argue.  
"Oh no, don't even start. I know that there is something you don't want to tell us." He smiled at her when she stopped walking. "I won't push you, Cat, don't worry, but sometime you have to at least tell Dean."  
Now she felt really bad. Roman knew she was hiding something from them. How long could she hold them out of everything? What if they found out? What would Dean think?  
"Don't worry, baby-girl" Roman smiled down at her when she still wasn't walking again. "I won't tell Dean. I wouldn't really know what exactly to tell him anyway. It's just a feeling I've got, remember? I could be wrong after all."  
She nodded slowly and started walking again, lost in her own thoughts.  
She only came back to herself when they walked into the locker room.  
"Hey Starlight"  
Cats head swung upward and she smiled almost instantly when she saw him.  
"Hey Dean"  
"How are ya?" Dean smiled down at her.  
"G-good" She looked at his taped hands. "You?"  
"Good. And nervous. I wanna go out there and kick some asses. You're late today. How comes?"  
Cat swallowed hard and was about to open her mouth, when Roman spoke for her. Telling Dean she missed the right train and would travel with them from now on.  
"Oh wow, yeah that's cool. I like that." He winked at her.  
Cat smiled excited. Maybe everything would still go as planned?  
Wait, didn't I first need a plan for things to go according to a plan?  
"Hey Cat, ya wanna go out there today with me?"  
"W-what?" Cat looked at Dean with big eyes. She wasn't sure she heard rightly.  
"Out there, watching, at the ring, ya know?" He looked nervous.  
"H-How comes?"  
Dean laughed while Roman sat beside smiling.  
"Dunno, just a thought. I mean yer always complaining 'bout watchin' it here." She scratched his neck slowly.  
A big smile spread over her lips. "Of course I wanna!"  
She jumped at him and hugged him.  
Dean caught her and turned them around himself laughing.  
"But the shows already on. How are you going to move her out there?"  
Dean just grinned at Roman.  
Oh boy, this could be fun..

Half an hour later she stood in the entrance with Dean Ambrose, waiting for his music to hit.  
She was nervous as hell but just as excited.  
"Ya oukay?" Dean looked down at her worried.  
"Yeah" she nodded slowly. "Just a bit nervous."  
"Oh don't worry. They might all talk about us walking down there together after the show, but otherwise.."  
He laughed when he saw her eyes widen and her mouth open.  
"Why are ya laughing? That's not fun- Are you fucking kidding me?"  
She smacked him when his laughter got harder.  
"Sorry Starlight" He said with a smile when his laughter died out. "Don't worry. Let them talk. We-"  
Then his music played and he took his hand, smiled at her and started walking out with her hand in his.

It all happened very fast for Cat. The moment they walked down the ramp his smile faded away and he looked hart.  
Cat walked next to him, blending out the talk from the moderators and keeping her head down. It took the crowd a moment to realise her but they didn't seem to care all that much when they started cheering again for their hero.  
When they arrived at the ring, she felt her heart pounding fast. Dean sat her down next to Michael Cole who send her a small smile. She looked really shy and uncomfortable, so he just nodded to her and started to talk with the two men next to her. He knew she belonged to Dean so he didn't dare to making her more uncomfortable than she already was.  
She smiled back at him and said a soft "Hello"  
Cole hold his hand over the mic so no one would hear them.  
"Hey, I'm Michael Cole"  
"Cat" she smiled and turned her head around when Kevin Owens music started to play.  
"Excuse me, but what kind of a match is this today?"  
He looked at her with a strange look on his face.  
"One on one for the intercontinental championship. I guess cause of that he wanted you to stay out here today."  
Cat just nodded, watching Owens making his way over into the ring where Dean waited.  
He never looked as hot as right now..  
He wore a grey muscle shirt which sowed his muscles in all the right ways. The dark blue jeans hugged him, making his ass look really good.  
Cat felt a blush creep onto her face when Dean smirked at her. His hair hang loosely in his face and he looked slightly dangerous.  
Damn it, Cat thought to herself. He never looked this hot on the TV.

It had been a good match, even though Dean started bleeding at some point and he took a good amount of beating from Owens. More than just ones she wished he would just tap out so she could deliver him the beating of his life personally. She loved it. It was much better than to watch a match at the stupid backstage area.  
She roared with the crowd, cheered for her friend and booed out Kevin Owens. She even forget how shy she was when Dean sat her down next to Cole and smiled at him, when he looked at her surprised.  
It was amazing. No one wanted to lose the match. Near the end it looked as if Owens had the upper hand.  
"Let's go Ambrose" Cat cheered with the rest to help him find his last power.  
Owens threw him into the ropes and turned around to cheer with his fans, when Dean took it to leap back at Owens and Dirty Deeds him into oblivion.  
One! Two! Three!  
Dean won! And with that, Dean Ambrose was the new intercontinental champion.  
He took the belt they gave him and hugged it as if his life depends on it. Cat jumped up and cheered for her friend, when suddenly Roman stood in front of her, taking her with him into the ring to celebrate with Dean, who was standing now, hugging both of his friends.  
"You did it man! You really did it!"  
Roman was happy, just as much as Cat was for Dean.  
Dean smiled with tears in his eyes. She never saw him as happy as right now. "Ya know what that mean; I'm paying for drinks tonight."  
Cat laughed when he scooped her up into his arms and turned them around.  
The party went on for quite a time until the three of them went backstage and started partying there.  
Dean took her hand again on the way up the ramp, the whole crowd cheering for him. Cat let her gaze wander over them all. Hard to believe that one and a half week ago she had just been one of them. Now she couldn't imagine her life without the two men next to her.  
Suddenly her gaze stopped at a face she recognized. She gulped and her whole body started shivering at the look he gave her. Fear was spreading inside her until Dean dragged her out into the backstage area.  
He and Roman didn't seemed to realise what had happened out there, but Cat suddenly wasn't in party-mood that much anymore.  
She let Dean drag her into the locker room, putting a smile on her face and starting acting as if nothing happened at all out there.  
As if her biggest nightmare hadn't just smiled her in her face.  
And there she had been, hoping they wouldn't find her here.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own WWE and none of it's characters**

"Yer coming with us, Cat?"

Cat shook her head. She certainly wouldn't go out this night, not after what- or better; who she just saw.

"Nah, ya go out and celebrate. I'm tired and I have a bit of a headache."

Roman looked at her, clearly not fully believing her lie, but Dean just frowned and went through his gym bag.

She observed him with curious eyes until he finally seemed to find what he was looking for, taking a pill out of his bag and hading it to her.

"Here, it might help." He smiled and handed her a bottle of water, too.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." He faked a smile as well as she faked taking the pill."

"I still better call it a day. I'm sorry, but what about we celebrate tomorrow? Yer free after tomorrow, right?"

Dean nodded still looking a bit down. Then he suddenly grinned. "Then I'll show ya how to drink."

She laughed. "Ha! In your dreams, Ambrose!"

Roman just looked at the two, shooking his head as he watched the two of them.

"I'm pretty sure ya can't even gulp down three beer before ya're drunk."

"What? I gulp down thirty beer and still stand on my feet."

Dean laughed mischievous. "Then show me tomorrow."

"Deal. May the force be with the better one."

"Did ya seriously just quoted Star Wars?" Dean looked at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Jepp, somethings wrong with that?" She watched as he closed his mouth again, getiing to his knees and taking her hands.

"I just found a woman who is able quote Star Wars! Oh fuck, I need to marry ya!"

Cat laughed when he got back up trying to hug her harder and kisssing every spot he caught laughing.

Roman again just shook his head.

She makes him even more unstable, I guess.., he thought to himself.

All in all he liked Cat, he just wasn't sure how to think about the talk they had earlier. He wished he'd had gotten something wrong, but if he would have, then she clearly would have reacted in another way.

Dean, on the other hand, seemed to be drawn to her. He was happier when she was around and on the same time almost calmer. Except for their little banter the whole time. And their love for playing pranks. Two days ago he found his cousins sleeping in their locker room whith pink nails, mascara and things like this on their faces.

Cat and Dean had been laughing harder than ever the moment he told them about. That was when he decided to never sleep again when these two were in his near.

And Cat? Well,first look, Cat seemed to be a normal young woman. But then there are the things she said sometimes- or better the things she wasn't saying. Like she never talked about her family, her life in germany or her past in generall.

Roman got pulled out of his thoughts by Dean who was waving his hand in front of the older mans face. Cat was nowhere to be found.

"She left 'bout a few mins ago." Dean looked at him quizzically. "Ya oukay, man?"

Roman nodded. Now he had to focus on his little brother and celebrating his new belt with him.

"I'm good. Let's head out of here and get some beers."

Dean grinned and nodded.

Cat had walked out of the arena fast, so noone would stop her.

She didn't feel like meeting anyone and telling them why she wasn't celebrating with the boys.

She threw her hood over and clasped Deans leather jacket harder.

Maybe she really should have went out with the two of them.. She thought when she reached the Downtown area of the city they were currently in. They would stay here for another two days before traveling to Las Vegas.

Cat looked for a quiet side street were she could sleep the night of and finally forget everything. Forget the face. His face.

It took her a while but eventually she found a place to sleep in a dark walkway between two houses. Again she gripped the jacket harder, letting Deans smell consume her.

It was all she needed to get going for so long. One and a half weeks she was here now, feeling at home only when he was next to her.

When she sat down slowly she clenched her teeth against the pain on the left side of her stomach.

No. She certainly wouldn't go back there. Never.

Closing the jacket she was about to make herself comfortable, when she heard a sound at the entrance to the walkway. Her head shoot around, only to come in contact with a fist, sending her back a few feet.

"What-" When her visions cleared again, she saw him standing in front of her. "You."

The men was surrounded by three other figures and talked to her in german. She hated this voice and every single word coming out of that mouth of his.

"Aw, is that the right way to welcome your brother, Caroline?"

The pounding in her head started to calm down and she looked him in the eyes, angry. She answered in german too.

"You're not my brother, Tim."

"Ow, I'm hurt, little sis." He hold his chest and faked an heart attack. "But we don't have much time. So you're ready with playing now? We have to go home. Daddy misses his little girl."

Cat started to get sick at the mention from her stepfather.

"Fuck you" She answered and took a step back.

"Ah-ah, that wasn't the answer I wanted to hear from you."

Then he lunged at her and letting his fist make contact with her face again and again.

When he stood up, she laid on the concrete, blood coming out of her mouth, nose and a laceration on her forehead. Her vision was blurry and her head pounded loudly, making her nearly overhear his next words, when he graped her, motioned for the threee men to hold her up, while he took off Deans jacket from her shoulders. She felt even smaller without it. Like she felt back there. She swore to never get back there.

It all hurt so much..

"You, my little sweetheart, will come with me now, be nice and play along with this happy family bullshit." He tore her hoddie into two and placed a firm hand on her left side, making her nearly scream in pain. "Or I'll beat you back to your senses, you got me?"

Cat cried, she was in pain and she was embarressed of the guys holding her, letting their hands wander over her body, which, she realised, Tim allowed them to do.

"But it's your decision, little sis." He smirked at her standing only two feet away from her now. "Geting beaten up now here by me or better at home by David and Dad."

"F-fuck you" She kicked out and found her target right between his legs.

He cursed and went down, holding his balls ith tears in his eyes.

"What are.. you waiting for?"

Before Cat could even start to think about what he meant, the three guys holding her started to punch and kick her hard and repeatedly.

When exactly the beating stopped, Cat couldn't tell. Everything hurt and bleed and she cried. Her voice was hoarse from screaming and she was near unconsciosness.

Like he was far away, she heard Tims voice.

"You will come with me, Caroline. We are a family. I am your brother and Daddy is waiting at home for his little girly toy to play with again."

She opened her eyes slowly to she him grin evil.

"I'll make you."

She he kicked her again, threw punches at her, sending her flying through the alley, only for his boys to get her back at him and started again with kicking her like she was dirt.

She was about to give up and fall into unconsciousness, when she felt strong hands pulling her away and a voice which made her open her tired eyes again with a jolt.

"Are you oukay, baby-girl?"

She looked up at Roman, who had sat her down against the wall, looking her over like the nurse he was.

She nodded slowly, which made her head pound and her vision to get blurry again.

"Who are you and how can you even dare to interrupt this? This is an intern family thing!" Tim was angry, Cat could tell.

She let her gaze wander at the direction the voice came from and saw Dean, still wearing his belt and pushing him up against the wall. The other three men were nowhere to be seen.

"Family?!" He grumbled. Even she shrinked a few inches at his voice. "Ya call this family? Well, then I have an info for ya, Shitface. You're not her family, we are. So thanks for your visit but I don't wanna ever see you close to her again."

Then Tim did the stupiest thing he could have possibly do. He punched a pissed of Dean Ambrose right in the face.

"Say your goodbyes, Cat. This boy is dead.", she heard Roman mumbling next to her.

Before she could even say something, Tim was laying face first in the dirt with Dean kicking him a few times in the rips.

"D-Don't" Dean stopped even through her voice was barely over a whisper.

"Let h-him go home.." Then he turned around towards her, looking her up and down with clouded eyes. She'd never seen him this furry.

She walked over to her, picked up his leather jacket and slowly put it around her shoulders. That was when she remembered how her hoodie was ripped and by now only hanging losely around her right arm.

Without another look, Dean turned around and walked up to Tim, who was coming to his feet again. He pushed him up and hold his hand around his neck in a dead grip.

"I hope ya got me here, asshole. I never wanna see ya again. Move your little ass back to germany and tell your Daddy that he needs to find another 'toy' to play with." He punched him again and threw him out of the alley. "Or I will come to germany and then you won't have a Daddy anymore, but you'll have another Mommy."

Cats head swung up from closing Deans jacket to Tim, who mirked at the look on her face.

"That's impossible. We don't have a mother, because she killed her."

She felt Roman tense next to her, but didn't dare to look at him, until he soothingly rubbed her arm again, helping her slowly stand up.

She couldn't see Deans face. That was what she was afraid of.

"I-I didn't k-killed her!"

"Oh yes you do. You knew she was watching you when you went over the street. You knew she would be running behind you, when you saw the car. You knew she would get kil-"

Dean punched him again, this time finally making him shut up.

Cat cired again when Roman decided against helping her up and instead guiding her face against his chest and hugging her loosely.

A few moments went by before her sobs quitened down and Roman spoke.

"Dean, we have to go."

There was no reaction.

"Ambrose, damn it, we have to go."

Cat opened her eyes again. "It's all my fault.."

"No, listen, it's not." He turned his head again towards Dean. "C'mon Ambrose we have to go!"

"I'm sorry, Dean.."

It was barely a whisper, but finally Dean turned around, kneed down in front of her, taking her out of Romans hug and pressed her against himself. She felt him shiver next to her, but she didn't care right now. He knew it and he was still with her.

When suddenly his embrace loosened and he looked her over with worried eyes.

"Ya think ya can walk?"

Cat shrugged and tried to slowly stand up with his help.

But before she could even fully stand, she felt her kneew buckle and Dean scooping her into his arms to carry her back into their hotel.

"Oh yeah, from now on, ya will travel with us!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, if there are a few mistakes in this chapter. I haven't read it over.. Took me long enough to write all this**

 **But I realy like to hear your meanings; so pleeaaase review :)**

 **I don't own WWE and it'S characters- and seriously do I really have to mention this everytime?**

It was a quiet way back to Roman and Deans hotel.

Cat often passed out but never for really long. Her whole body was burning and she was still bleeding at some spots.

Deans gaze wandered down at her from time to time, making sure she was still with them.

Roman on the other hand seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

Only when they arrived at the hotel he told Dean to get with her to their room, he would look to find another one close to theirs.

Dean nodded and told him he'd bring him his clothes when he was ready.

It was only a few minutes later when Cat awoke again laying on the big bed in the hotel room.

Her head was pounding and she felt like shit, but dind't dare to close her eyes again.

How could he have even found her? She hadn't posted anything, hadn't tell anyone- not that there was anyone she could have told, in fact they shouldn't even know she was in America.

"Hey, how are ya feeling?" Deans soft voice guided her back to reality when she was about to get lost in her thoughts again.

"Like bullshit" her voise was still very hoarse and it hurted her to use it.

Dean smiled down at her, sitting next to her on the bed and handing her two painkillers and a glass of water. "Try this. Maybe ya'll only feel like shit and not like bullshit anymore."

She smiled at him and took the painkillers.

"Cat, I need to look over your wounds.." The dirty blond said slowly, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

But she just nodded and laid down again, opened his jacket and closed her eyes, waiting for the painkillers to work.

Dean smiled. "I'll go grab a few things."

With that he was away and she heard him rummaging around in another room. A few minutes later, he was back by her side, stripping her from his jacket completely and cursing to himself.

It was gruel to look at. Cats whole upper body was colored with blue and green bruises, at some places they even bleed. She hadn't been coughing up blood yet, so chances were good that there was no internal bleeding.

Even her hips had a dark violet blue coloration.

Dean choosed to just washing the dirt out of the wound with warm water and putting bandages on the bleeeding spaces.

When the water hit her stomach, he felt her relaxing under his hand.

"Painkillers started kicking in?" He smiled at her closed eyes and the soft smile curling her lips upward.

"Yeah, so much better." Cat slurred a bit but she looked better.

Dean just smiled and went on with what he was doing. Her muscles relaxed more the longer he washed them with the warm water. When he was satisfied with his work, he put the bandages onto each spot. This took him longer and it was even harder to stop his hands from shaking.

Why her?

After that he started cleaning and bandaging her shoulders, which was bleeding, too. He even had to pull oput a few little stones out of it.

Why had this happened?

He felt the strong urge to smoke a cigarette, making him work faster.

When he was ready, he washed her face, especially the bit cut on her forehead. Again she sighed when the water touched her.

"How are ya feeling?" He asked her with a hushed voice.

"Not nearly half as bad as half an hour ago." She laughed weakly and opened her eyes when he was ready to clean and bandage her head.

"But I might need something to wear and definitely need a smoke."

Dean grinned when he allowed his eyes to wander over her lean body.

"I'm good with how ya look right now, Starlight." He winked at her and still started to rummage trough his bagage to find something for her to wear.

When he handed it over, she laughed weak. "Ya seriously give me an Ambrose-fan-T-Shirt?"

"Well, it's the only thing I've got except for my tank tops and I thought you'd maybe like something with sleeves.

She still smiled when she put on the shirt, which was dificult because of her hurt shoulder. Dean went over to help her and smiled at how beautiful she was. It was a shirt from himself, so it was quite a bit too big. Her right unbandaged shoulder laying free while the rest of her body was loosely covered till down to her tights.

She still wore her jeans, but they were ripped and dirty too. Tomorrow, he decided, they would buy new ones.

"C'mon , I help ya out yer jeans."

To that Cat looked fragile again. "I never had a man saying that to me."

Dean stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "Cat, ya know I'd never hurt ya, right?"

"Ya couldn't if you tried, Ambrose." she weakly tried to lighten the mood. But got serious when she saw the look on his face. "I know, Dean."

"I need ya to tell me what all this was about." He looked at her and she felt that prickling again she was feeling since their first meeting at the parking lot. "Even through ya might really don't wanna talk about it.."

She nodded. Enough with playing hide and seek. He was still here with her. He wasn't running away, he tried to safe her.

"But it's quite a long story." She mentioned at her jeans. "So maybe we could take them off first and I could get a cigarette.

He nodded and helped her to moved out of her jeans, cleaning the bloody spots at her knees and putting a bandage onto them.

Then he went to his bagage again and came back with a dark blue boxershort. He helped Cat into it and caught her arm when she was about to stand up, helping her staying and walking to the windowsill to sit down.

Dean couldn't care less if it was a none-smoker-hotel. He just opened the window and poped two cigarettes into his mouth to lighten them, letting Cat snatch one away from him when it was lighten.

The smoke felt good in his lungs, it calmed him.

Cat seemed to think the same thing, cause she closed her eyes, letting the smoke inside her lungs longer than needed before she exhaled it.

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again, sounding lost in thoughts.

"I guess I need to start with my mother. She came from here. The States I mean. I was born here in Monterey in California. That's were lived back when I was child. Guess that's the reason my english is that good." She smiled at the thought. "We lived in a little house, next to us was a ice cream shop. I loved it back there. I dunno who's my father. She never told me and I never asked her. When I was about seven, we moved over to germany. She learned to know my stepfather." A dark look ghosted over her face by the pure mention of him. It made Dean hate this man.

"He had two sons, Tim and David, and at first I was happy there. Well, it took me long to learn the language and all but in the end ya could say I was happy about finally having a real family. The three of them were good at first, threating me right, even when my mother was away."

She didn't said something for the next few minutes, just smoked her cigarette and looking out over the city. Dean laid an arm around her waist, holding her close and offering her everything she needed.

Cat took a deep breath. "Then there was this accident about five years later. I had just turned twelve. It was a nice summer day, the sun was shining and I was out playing football at the street while my mom read a book on the steps to the house. I wasn't looking and it all happened so fast. There was a car driving towards me. It was too fast. And I've seen it too late, but mom didn't. She run onto the street, throwing me away. Next thing I knew was my mother was dead and the fucking driver was away. That was when everything changed."

Dean saw the tears in her eyes wishing for anything he could do to make her feel better. Then he got an idea. "Ya wanna have a beer?"

It wasn't his best idea, but Cat nodded finding her way back into reality.

When he came back with two cold beers in his hands, Cat started to tell the rest of her story.

"My stepfather" She took a big gulp from the beer. "and Tim and Davin fucking blamed me for killing her. Oliver- that's his name- started to throw punches at me from time to time when he was drunk. He started drinking often, the others too. Then at some time, Tim and David started, too. They would beat me up nearly everyday back then. I dunno how often I went to hospital cause of these three. I never had many friends, but from this time on I hadn't even got a single one. I never left the house without them, they were afraid I could tell someone. Like someone would even believe me. They played nice to the neighboors, they fooled everyone. Noone would stand up for me, noone would protect me. Then" She took another big gulp and turned away from him, so she wouldn't have to see his reaction. "Then he started raping me."

It was all she said for a long time.

Dean felt sick. He had thought about something like this. But assuming it and really knowing it were two different things. He hated this man. Hated him for what he did to his little Starlight. Hated him for trying to break her.

"Tim and David dragged me into his room. They were laughing, saying how I finally would get what I deserved. They cuffed me to the bed, ripping off my clothes and letting him have his way with me."

It was then that Dean realised something.

"I wouldn't complain bout bein cuffed to a bed."

Oh how stupid was he exactly? He could kick himself right now.

"They would make the handcuffs tight, so they burned up my arms every minute and he would treat to break my neck, laying a hand over it, leaving a mark. Once he even slapping my back with a wooden stick, making me lose consciousness. He didn't cared and still had his way with me."  
Dean looked over at the woman sitting on the windowsill. He never found her more beautiful than right now. She was shivering and he knew she was crying, but still she found the strengh to tell him all of this. And somehow she lived through it. He was proud to call her his friend.

"It went on for thirteen years. This is the first time I found the guts to run away. Dunno why I ran of into the States, but I was born here so I'm american basically. I didn't need a stupid green card to get here. The money I stole from Oliver right before I went away. Never in my life I had been more afraid than at this moment. He would have killed me.

But I did it, stole the car and went to the next airport to catch the next flight to the States. It was pure luck that you guys were at this town. I never thought twice about it, spending all the money I had left for a ticket to watch the next show. It was the first time since thirteen years I was able to watch without being afraid of someone caughing me. Oliver forbit it. Dunno why, maybe cause my mom once went out on a date with the Undertaker from what she told me. It was before I was born."

Dean looked at her with big eyes. She wasn't crying anymore, but she still shivered. While she was lost in thought again, he went to took his jacket, laying it over her shoulders to stop her from shivering and remember her that he was there for her.

She smiled and he felt her relaxing under his soft touches. Her beer was already empty, reminding him of his, which he gulped down fast.

"I hadn't got any money left and to be honest I wanted to sleep back there at the parking lot were we met. I never expectet to run into ya and neither did I expect and of the things happened the last few days."

He shok his head. He hadn't either.

"I had to tramp to follow you guys into the next town, that's why I was late. I never took the train, I hadn't got money for it." Cat turned her head to look at him. "Sorry I lied to you. I was afraid of how you'd react. And I didn't want to seem like all of them. I never even wanted ya to realise me and seriously I could have killed Roman the moment he made ya look at me back then. Now I could kiss him for doin it."

Dean was at a loss for words so he just hugged his little Starlight from behind, giving her all she needed with just one embrance.

"Ya're quite impressing, Cat."

"Oh yeah, my name" she gulped. "Isn't Cat. It's Caroline. I'm Caroline Munkler. It's my moms name. I was allowed to keep it when they married. But I hate this name. Mom always called me Cat. The only ones who called me Caroline are-"

"Oukay" he interrupt her, making her shut up and smiling.

"I like Cat." he whispered into her hair, when he laid his head down on top of hers. "Almost as much as I like you."

He finally felt her relaxing against him, nearly melting against him ang he hugged her a bit harder.

They fell into silence for a long time. Dean was trying to clear his thoughts. He was bad with words. And he really didn't want to screw this up and maybe even make her leave.

"I'm proud of you, ya know?" He finally said. Feeling her head move up a bit, he assumed she looked up quizzically. "I mean, this all, everything, ya went through. Most people would have killed themselfs by now. I had a shitty past too, but never I could imagine to live through the things ya did- and come through it. I mean, ya not just went through it. You over lived it. Yer still able to smile and laugh and that's not even one week after ya left them. Ya still wanna live, even with all this memories ya got. I-I mean you're just really, really impressive."

He turned her around so she was facing him now instead of the city beneath them. Slowly Dean reached out to took one strand of black hair behind her ears, ghosted his thumbs under her eyes to wipe away the remaining tears and took her chin into his hand, making her look up at him. She looked fragile and unsure of what he would do. But still she let him do all of this. And he was more than just happy for it.

"I'm sorry I let this happen today." He placed a finger over Cats lips, when she was about to argue. "I know, you went away, but I recognised something was off with yer after the show, so Roman and me went after you. We only found ya when his fucking stupid Shitface told ya this whole bullshit. Roman was the first who saw him kicking ya down there. I wasn't able to move for a few seconds, just standing still. It was the first time something like this happened. I.. was afraid. I was afraid of losing ya, Cat."

The black haired woman didn't say something, she wasn't able to. She just draw him against her, melting into his embrace and hugging him even harder than possible. She wanted to never move again. To stay like this forever. Under her head she felt his heart racing as fast as her own. Maybe even a little faster.

"You're safe with me, Cat."

She nodded and smiled weak. "I know"


	8. Chapter 8

When Cat opened her eyes again, she was alone in the room with the door a crack open which let a bit of light coming in.

Her body was burning again and she felt like shit. She must have been out for quite some time, cause the alarm clock on the nightstand told her it was about 3 am. Next to it stood a glas of water with two painkillers laying beside. Without hesitation she gulped them down, when she heard noises coming from the next room.

"I dunno, Roman. I can't tell yer without her allowing me to do so. I won't give her even one chance to hate me."

Cat smiled and felt a blush creep up her face when she recognised Deans voice. That prickling was bag almost instantly, making her feel like s schoolgirl.

"I know. And I won't push you, but you seem pretty off yourself, so it had to be bad news, right? That's something you sure can tell me."

There was a long pause and Cat was about to stand up and go looking for her lunatic, when he finally answered.

"It's not good news, but it's not that bad, either. Ya heard what the fucking boy was talking 'bout. And ya saw me making it clear that she stays with us from now on."

It seemed to be enough for Roman, cause the room fell silent again.

Cat was starting to feel a bit better, when the men started talking again.

Oh god, bless painkillers., she was thinking to herself.

"What about her wounds? She seemed in a pretty bad shape from what I could tell."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, Mr. Nurse. I'm going to ask her if you could overlook her tomorrow to make sure nothing's broken, right?"

She nearly laughed out loud at this. There was nothing broken except for many one or two rips. Nothing she hadn't had before.

"I'm serious, Dean. We should have taken her to the hospital and-"

"No."

Even Cat was surprised by his fast answer and his chance of mood.

"Dean, I'm just saying she's hurt pretty much and I don't know if the little I know is enough to help her."

"She can't."

Now Cat was curious. There was hurt in his voice. Today seemed to be full of surprises.

"Dean.."

"No Roman. Don't ya dare taking her away from me! I nearly lost her once today. Ya can't take her away from me again. She's mine.."

"And you're hers, I know. But Dean" he sighed deeply. "She's hurt pretty much.."

"No! I need her. She's everything I have.."

Cat hold her breath. Was he seriously talking about her? Oh no, that couldn't be. Well, the whole cuddling thing aside.. And the way he looked at her.. And..

"She.." There was so much hurt in his voice, it broke her heart. "DAMN IT!"

She heard a crashing sound and Roman cursing under his breath.

"She doesn't deserve this. Nothing of this!"

Again there was silence for a short time.

Cat slowly stood up, still being weak on her own feet, when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"It's my fault.. I could've saved her! Why her, damn it? Why her, Roman? I don't get it. Why place her right in front me and then nearly take her away like this?"

Cat felt tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, but she didn't care. All she did care about sat one room away, presumably with a bleeding hand and broke.. all because of her.

"I can't lose her. Ya can't take her away, Roman. I need her.."

"I know, Dean, I know."

Only two steps and she could open the door. Only one step left..

"I think I love her"

The Fuck?!

"I know you do. And I guess she loves you too. Well, it certainly looks like it to see you two togheter."

Dean Ambrose.. saying he loved her. Roman Reigns.. telling him she loved him too. This had to be a dream. It just had to. Cat ignored the fact that she was waiting anf fearing to wake up from this dream for nearly two weeks by now already.

Well, can't really argue 'bout that last part to be honest to myself..

And of course Cats legs choose this moment to turn to jelly underneath her, making her fall onto her butt, cursing loud and quite impressive.

Oh fuck, now I wish I'd be dead., she thought when the door open. Luckily she fell with her back to the door so she had a few moments to gather her thoughts.

That was till she heard Roman saying "Come clear you buttheads." and the door closing.

Well, this would be fun..

When Dean kneed down in front of her, she slowly sat herself upright with his help.

She took his right hand in hers. It was bloody, like she thought it would be.

"Wha have ya killed?"

"The kitchen table" His voice was tense.

"And what exactly did the poor kitchen table to ya?" She looked up at him still holding his hand.

"Wrong place, wrong time, wrong Ambrose" He smiled a bit. "And it looked stupid."

Cat laughed softly. "Seems to fit for the death penalty."

Dean looked at her worried. "Are you oukay? Sounded like a pretty good drop."

She nodded and laughed again. "Yeah, with special effects and everything. I originally wanted to play James Bond but my legs suddenly wanted to play Stephen Hawking, so.."

Dean laughed while helping her to stand up and walk into the living room, placing her down onto the couch.

"Bad legs of yours. How could they?"

Cat had to laugh pretty hard at his sarcasm, making her grasp her sides in pain.

Dean went over to the ex-table and came back with the first-aid case. When he started to clear his hand rather clumbsy, Cat snatched the things away from him and mentioned for him to lay his hand down at her knee.

She ignored the prickling when he did as she told and cleaned and wrapped his hand up.

"There ya go. It's easier if ya've got two healthy hands." She stuck out her tongue at him, stole one of his cigarretes and his lighter and cuddled herself deeper into the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest and taking one of the empty beet bottles as an ashtray.

"Ya know woman, ya won't stop to surprise me." He grinned and shook his head at how Cat made herself comfortable on her own.

"I know, I'm Batman, but don't tell anybody." She winked and pressed one finger against her lips before inhaling some of the smoke.

Dean was laughing hard at this, pulling out a cigarette for himself and started smoking.

Cats head was nearly exploding. Just moments ago he was about to break and how he was smiling and even laughing with her? He truly was kinda crazy.

He sure as hell is making me crazy., She thought as he smiled at her again showing his sweet dimples.

If it was possible, she would never stop to look at the man in front of her.

He's so sexy it should be forbidden., she finally decided.

And here I sit, only thinking bout how fucking hot he is, when I just had a mental and physical break down a few hours ago.. Stupid hormones.

"What are ya thinking bout?"

Oh just about how damn sexy ya look, with your hair falling into your face and all that., she answered to herself.

"Nothing ya wanna know about" she answered, stucking her tongue out at him.

"And certainly nothing I'll ever tell ya about. Your ego is big enough as it is.", she added when she saw his look.

To that he just laughed.

I am slowly starting to think he knows exactly what I'm thinking about., she thought to herself while inhaling the last drag of her cigarette and letting it fall down into the bottle.

What is with this man that I can forget everything with just one smile from him?

Dean looked at her again, before he let his own cigarette die out in of the bottles.

There was silence a few minutes, until Dean finally spoke.

"Soo, how much have ya heard?"

Now Cat felt a bit uncomfortable. Was he angry at her for eavesdropping?

"Long enough, I guess." She answered finally.

Dean nodded and stood up, lost in his own thoughts again.

What if he wants to talk to me about this thing? I mean, sure I like him and all that. I even confessed taht I kinda maybe love him to myself, but talking about it? Fuck, please don't make me tell ya..

"Oukay, look. I guess I need to tell ya something." He turned around towards her and again piercing blue eyes met dark green ones and like always the world seemed to stop turning.

"I.. ehm.. Weeeell, I guess ya heard what I told Roman, since ya dropped right after it. And it had been a long day and I dunno, maybe ya dind't wanna hear it after all and.."

Wait. Stop. Rewind. Play.

Was Dean Ambrose seriously stuttering? And rambling?

Cat smiled at how cute he looked right now.

"Dean.." she said softly, which made him sit onto the table and look at her. "I-ehm.." Well, good idea. Now you're the one who's stuttering. "I heard what ya said 'bout me. And I know that I like ya. Ya meen safety. I feel at home when I'm next to you."

He took a strand of hair behind her ear and she leaned into the touch. It made her yearn for more.

"But it was a really long day and I think we should not rush into something without bein perfectly sure 'bout it."

Well, that went wrong., she thought as Deans face turned into sad one, making her feel terrible and regretting everything she just said. She wasn't good with words. Fuck.

"Oukay" He answered and starting to get up, when she graped his collar to stand against him and suddenly they were kissing.

Cat wasn't sure who started it, but it didn't matter to her as long as it would never stop.

When his tongue darted out to lick over her under lip, she moaned, giving him entrance. It was amazing. Cats hands moved around his neck on their own, playing with his hair while his hands moved to her hips, carefully drawing her closer.

It had been her first kiss and she wouldn't be that disapointed if he was the last man she'd ever kiss. There couldn't be anyone who was a better kisser in this world.

At some point they had to part to drag in a few gulps of air. Cat had her problems to keep her knees from buckle to which Dean pulled her even closer, steadying her. Then he kissed her nose and her forehead and again kissed her lips. And Cat was happy when he let his forehead hung against hers smiling like the madman he was.

"That's not fair." He looked into her eyes. "First ya tell me to not rush into something only to kiss me moments later."

She giggled. "Well, someone just had to do it."

After a while, Cats legs finally gave out underneath her and Dean sat her down onto the couch, cuddling against her, but being careful about her wounds.

They laid like this for quite a while, Cat listening to Deans steady heartbeat and trying but failing to finally wash that dumb smile off of her face. When she eventually started to drift away, Dean scooped her up and carried her to the bed, stripping off his clothes down to his boxer and laid beside his Starlight, hugging her from behind and shielding her from everything and everyone.

Dean was safe. Dean was home.


End file.
